


Never Letting You Go

by moriya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moriya/pseuds/moriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:<br/>Prompt: stiles is half way through college away from pack and suddenly theres a cub left on his doorstep, and since no one knows how to deal with cubs since derek was the youngest in his fam peter hasto come over and help take care of it. Can you please write it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Letting You Go

Stiles was in the midst of studying to his finals when he first heard it.

He thought he was imagining things at first. I mean, how is it possible to hear a crying baby in dorms? 

But as he went to his doorway, sure enough, there was a crying baby right there. The baby looked at him intensly and ceased from crying the moment he saw Stiles. Stiles felt like he was scanned from toe to head by the baby. Weird, right?

After coming out of the initial shock, Stiles took the baby in his arms and got into his room. He was alone that day, his roommate went to see his mother in the hospital, so no help there.

Stiles had no idea who to call. 

Scott will just smile at the baby, Isaac would be too scared to touch him, fearing he'd break it. Derek would just have a staring competition with him. Lydia will take one look at the baby before deciding to do to him a makeover.

Which only left Peter.

Stiles sighed as he looked at the baby, begging it to offer another plan. 

The last thing he wanted was to call Peter. 

The two of them had started a relationship that made Stiles quite happy but was soon over as Stiles started college. Peter said the distance was too much. He couldn't handle having Stiles so far away from him and Stiles' implores did nothing to change it. The older wolf didn't fight for their relationship and as soon as the first obstacle arisen, he gave up on them.

The last time Stiles saw Peter was in Stiles' house, when he told Peter that if he walked out of his house it was over forever. Peter stopped for a brief moment and for that millisecond Stiles felt hope that maybe it'll be alright, but then Peter had this haunted look on his face and he left, leaving Stiles crying at the closed door, cursing the day he let Peter in, in more ways than one.

So Stiles didn't want to call Peter, at all. But the Hale family was huge and he must have dealt with babies in the past. There was no one else he could call.

The phone rang four times before Stiles heard Peter's hesitant voice asking "Stiles?"

Stiles swallowed hard. He missed Peter so bad, but now was not the time.

"Hey Peter." He said with a husky voice from trying to control the mixed emotions that bubbled up inside him. "I need your help."

"Are you hurt?" Peter asked desperately and Stiles heard some ruffling and the unmistaken voice of dangling keys before he managed to get a word out.

"No, no, it's not that Peter. It's just, I have a baby here and I need your help with it."

Peter swallowed hard. It made sense Stiles would move on with his life after them breaking up but hearing it was still quite painful. "I see. I am very happy for you, Stiles for finding someone but what can I help you with?"

"What? No, it's not my baby, Peter! Ugh, Will you listen to me for once in your life?" Stiles asked angrily.

Peter sighed in relief. "Okay, tell me."

"Someone left a baby at my doorstep. No note, no explanation, just a crying baby. I have no idea who he belongs to but I can't just give him to social services. I can find out by myself, I'll use Danny's mad computer skills if need be. But the thing is, I have no clue about how to take care of a baby and I thought maybe you could… you know, help?"

Peter closed his eyes with remorse, reminding himself of his beautiful Jane, his little baby. He loved her so much; he still does, even after losing her to the fire. The memory of her choking to death would never leave him. He had no idea if he was ready to take care of another child, but for Stiles, he'll try.

"I am on my way." Was all Peter said before hanging up and going to Stiles. 

On the other end of the line Stiles tried to saying thanks but the line went dead. He looked at the adorable baby who just looked at him with a smile, "I guess it's just you and me, for now, baby girl."

Before driving to Stiles' dorm, Peter stopped in a supermarket and bought some diapers and formula, to save time once he gets to Stiles' dorm.

Once he got there, Peter held tightly his steering wheel as he heard laughter coming from Stiles' dorm room belonging to both Stiles and the baby. He had to get a grip on himself.  
This situation unleashed so many happy memories that stung so hard. 

He repressed everything about his wife and child since he came back from the dead, he had to if he wanted to keep himself sane, or at least to avoid from another murder spree.   
Peter sat there for five minutes, doing nothing but breathing and calming himself.

He never woulf have made it if Stiles wasn't so near by. He would never tell the boy but the truth was that somehow, without Peter noticing, he became his anchor. Which is why, Peter had to let him go in that painful night, or else he would have gripped him tightly and never would have let him go. Having Stiles moving to college so far was too hard and Peter simply didn't feel he had enough control over himself for it. And he would be damned if he ever did anything to hurt Stiles.

Once he managed to retain control, he went to Stiles' doorway and knocked, waiting for Stiles to let him in.

Peter heard some footsteps and after a moment the door opened to reveal Stiles holding a gorgeous baby girl and looking at Peter with those beautiful eyes of his, making Peter's heart coming to a halt, wishing more than anything that he could kiss his Stiles right there and asking him, no begging him, to never leave Peter alone.

Instaed, Peter swallowed hard and asked in a low voice, "May I come in?"

Stiles rubbed him hair and ruffled it beautifully as he allowed Peter in, "Of course."

Peter sat on Stiles' bed as there was no place else in the tiny room, and inhaled Stiles' amazing smell that reminded Peter of a summer day when there are flowers looming everywhere and the smell of the beach overpowers your senses. Oh, how he missed it.

"I think she is hungry but I have no idea what to buy or how to make her food. Also, she smells. Diaper change may be necessary." Stiles said awkwardly, looking at Peter with wide eyes.

Peter smiled at the sight and stood, "Go bring from my car the bags I bought, I'll change her and make her food, don't worry. Bring her to me, I'll undress her in the meantime."  
Stiles nodded, gave the smiling baby to Peter and took his car keys.

Peter laid the baby on Stiles' bed and as he said started undressing her. She chucked, thinking he was playing with her. Peter hummed to her as he did so many times before with Jane. It didn't hurt as bad as he feared, it felt like a hole in his heart was finally filled. No one could ever replace his beloved Jane, not even that sweet baby, but that didn't mean he didn't have enough room in his heart for that baby as well. Or for Stiles for that matter.

It's funny, that it took Peter being covered in baby poop for him to realize that he can't keep going his life away from Stiles, he couldn't keep going ever another minute like that. Stiles was the love of his life, as cheesy as it may sound, his mate, his soul mate. They were made for each other and Peter was foolish to give up on that. 

After replacing the baby's diaper and feeding her, Peter put her to sleep.

"We need to talk." Peter whispered, motioning Stiles to the doorway, so they won't wake the baby.

"I know I shouldn't have called you.." Stiles started but was interrupted by Peter kissing him. Peter devoured Stiles' mouth after denying himself the great pleasure of feeling Stiles like that for months and months. He was stupid for ever thinking he could ever live without it.

After a few minutes they had to break the kiss so they can breath, "What changed?" Stiles asked as he caressed Peter's cheek.

Peter smiled, "Nothing… And everything. I love you, Stiles. I was stupid for ever leaving you, could you ever forgive me?"

Stiles held on tightly to Peter and knew that even if he wanted, he could never deny himself of Peter, "I am sure you will think of a way to make it up to me. Starting with changing baby girl's diapers, cause as sweet as she may be, her poop is deathly!"

Peter had a good laugh as he kissed Stiles, "I got this, and you, forever. I love you so much."

"I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so bear with me :)


End file.
